


snapshots

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: Ross keeps sending Brian lewd photos, so obviously Brian has to talk to him about this.





	snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingAllDayEveryDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllDayEveryDay/gifts).



The first picture comes in at around 11:45 on a Saturday morning, when Brian’s at the table with Rachel. It’s nothing too lewd, just Ross with his shirt slightly raised up on his stomach as he does an over exaggerated pose. The caption that follows it reads: “Come and get me, daddy ;)” which obviously flusters Brian yet still causes him to laugh.

“Fun offer, but I’m with family right now. Come back with more later” he replies. He sets his phone down and goes back to talking to his wife. He doesn’t receive any more pictures that day, despite getting more texts from Ross. None of the texts were related to the previous pictures, just about work and homework and what he’d want to have for lunch the next day.

The second picture comes at 2:30 in the morning that Tuesday. The vibrating of his phone on the night stand wakes him with its frequency. He groans as he grabs it and presses the home button, lighting up the screen to reveal 4 new messages from Ross. He curses under his breath as he looks behind him to check and see if the noise woke Rachel. Thankfully, she’s still sleeping soundly, so Brian turns back to his screen to look through what he had been sent. Upon opening it, he’s greeted with an image of Ross standing in his mirror in his boxers. He’s sticking his tongue out playfully and winking at his reflection, his free hand stuffed carelessly into his boxers.

“It’s late, so guess what i’m doing?” the caption reads. Brian scrolls down to the next message. “Guess.” The final message is a third picture and this one makes Brian shoot up in bed. Ross has his underwear shoved down to his thighs, his cock on full display and his tongue still playfully sticking out as he stared seductively into the mirror.

Brian leaps out of his bed and nearly falls on his way to the bathroom, needing a quiet space to process what the fuck Ross just sent him. He’d never received anything like this from him, despite having seen more of Ross than he’d cared to admit to anyone.

“You there, Bri?” another text from Ross shows up onscreen, and Brian has to think about what to say. Without hesitation, he calls Ross.

“Well, well, you’re up early.” Ross says into the phone.

“Fuck you, what gave you the right to send those pictures to me this late at night?” Brian scowls as he hears Ross’s laughter on the other end.

“You mean those completely innocent pictures? I thought that’s what good friends do, send another good friend nice pictures of themselves.”

“You mean of their dicks?” Brian says this a little too loudly, and Ross chuckles again.

“Either way, did you think it was a nice picture? Arin thought it was a nice picture.” Ross’s voice teeters on teasing as he says this.

“You….you were sending nudes to Arin?”

“Not exactly,” Ross said.

“Ross.”

“Okay, I was sending nudes to Arin. But does that really matter right now?”

“I’d like to think that it does,” Brian mumbles.

“Awww, are you jealous that I showed Arin my pretty little twink body?” Brian chokes on air at Ross’s words.

“Excuse me?” Brian hisses, sliding down to the bathroom floor.

“I mean, is that not what you call it? ‘It’ being my body, not the clown,” Ross rambles.

“I know what the fuck you’re talking about, but what the fuck are you trying to do to me, O’Donovan?” Brian can practically hear the smile in Ross’s voice as he speaks.

“I’m trying to entice you, Mr. Wecht,” he whispers, voice deep and low and making Brian’s cheeks flushed, “It’s like you know how much I want you to fuck me lately, but you’re not giving me any play and it fucking sucks.”

“Maybe I’m not giving you play because I don’t think you deserve it.” Brian says, playing into the game that he knows Ross is playing.

“But Mr. Wecht, I think I do deserve it. I mean, I have been nothing but a good little boy for you, yet you refuse to give me what I rightfully deserve.”

“Why, exactly, do you think you deserve me fucking you, Ross?” Brian’s cock is at full attention by this point, straining against his boxers and begging to be touched.

“You saw my body, Mr. Wecht. Do you really think that you can last this long without at least some kind of sexual friction?”

“Fucking-” Brian sighs, pressing his palm against his forehead. God, Ross was not making this easy on him right now.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we should be doing right now!” Ross exclaims, “We should be fucking. You should be fucking pounding me in the backseat of your car, Mr. Wecht. We both know it’s got a lot more space than anyone thinks it does.”

“Mr. O’Donovan, I think you should watch your language.” Brian growls into the line. Ross snickers.

“Why should I? I’m just trying to prove a point.”

“By sexually frustrating me at nearly 3 am?”

“I go to far lengths to prove a point, Mr. Wecht.”

“Even if those lengths guarantees a punishment?”

“Oh my, what are you going to do to me, Mr. Wecht? Are you gonna bend me over your desk,” Ross’s voice is getting husky, and Brian desperately wants to be there watching him, “Spank me with that thick ruler that you’re always toting around like it’s some big scary weapon?”

“I can’t tell if you’re actually wanting me to spank you with a ruler or if you just want me to fuck you over my desk.”

“Either is fine, you know I’m down with both.”

“Are you alone right now, Ross?” Brian stands up from the ground.

“I am, why?”

“I’ll be at your place in twenty minutes, I want you naked and on your knees by the time I’m there or you’re really going to get a fucking punishment.”

“Oh, how exciting. I’ll be waiting for you, Mr. Wecht.” Ross immediately hangs up and Brian leans his forehead against the bathroom door. 

God, what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
